


There's nothing like a slice of flawed perfection.

by Katefkndoes



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, References-self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katefkndoes/pseuds/Katefkndoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony infiltrates SHIELD's systems and discovers his childhood hero is alive; leaving Nick Fury powerless to prevent their meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing like a slice of flawed perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended as an epilogue to (Things Are) Better When I bleed but I'm not sure that makes sense since its set in the modern era and not in the 1940's. All you need to know is that Steve has a history of self-harm. Also, I apologise for the title, I'm really not the best at naming fics.

The one-eyed Colonel - Tony always laughed when he thought of Nicky Fury like that because it made him sound vaguely piratical – had been somewhat reluctant to tell him exactly what they had been doing in the north pole. And by somewhat reluctant, what he actually meant was that the Colonel had put the highest level of security on the ‘phoenix project’ and warned him that if he snooped into the files then he would be incarcerated for the last of his best years. But Fury had always had a tendency to over exaggerate his threats and Tony failed to believe that he had the clout to actually make good on his promise.

Nevertheless, he had been very careful when he had accessed the confidential files, and even if he had literally fallen off the edge of his seat as he moved closer to the screen as though that was going to change the results of his find... or rather SHEILD’s find. It was unexpected, and obviously that meant that he needed to get involved. Captain America was, apparently, not just a figment of his father’s over-active imagination.

He had been raised on the stories of the war hero, but he had assumed that his dad had been attempting to nurture his childhood. Although, when he came to think about it that seemed more than a little foolish, his father had raised him to be a prodigy and while he was thankful for that now his childhood had been almost crushingly isolating. However, he struggled to be bitter about it these days since his father had already saved his life from beyond the grave, and now, apparently, his unorthodox stories about the Captain were about to be proved or disproved.

Obviously that meant that Tony was going to have to incite yet another argument with Fury to get involved in Captain Rogers’s re-acclimatisation.

Predictably, Fury was... well furious, but that was nothing new. Tony often wondered why the Colonel had approached him to be a part of the Avengers Initiative when he seemed unwilling to allow him to be involved with any of the actual work.

“This isn’t some excuse for you to get to know your dad from others who knew him better.”

“Well gee, did you think of that all by yourself? Have you been sneaking off to night school in secret, because my therapist would charge me two thousand dollars for insights like that?”

“This isn’t a joke, Stark.” The Colonel replied harshly.

“And I’m not laughing,” he was aware that he should probably show the military man some respect, but he was in no mood for his bullshit.

“Did you forget our discussion?” He asked.

“No, I just didn’t care for your attitude.” The Colonel rolled his eye, which would have made Tony laugh if he thought he could get away with it. “I’m intrigued to meet him.” He admitted.

“He’s not a science experiment,” Fury stated, which Tony thought was a bit rich coming from the person who had tried to convince Steve he was still in the forties.

“So why have you got him hidden in a sub-basement?” He bit back, annoyed. Sometimes, admittedly pretty rarely, he actually did think about someone other than himself.

“We felt keeping him isolated would...” Even Fury didn’t sound all that convinced by his actions, which was telling.

“Bullshit.” There was a silence. “Give me five minutes.” He just needed to see if what his father had told him was accurate.

“No.” The Colonel held firm.

“Just five minutes, that’s not asking for a lot.” Tony had always been told that he was persistent, which many people believed was his secret to success with the ladies.

“You don’t get to use him as some sort of social experiment.” He thought that was a bit rich coming from the person who had the Captain locked away like some sort of well-revered prisoner.

“Five minutes...” He struggled to think of any bargaining chips, until he remember the shield. “I have something that might make him feel more comfortable.”

In the end, the Colonel had acquiesced to his request and he had been granted access to his childhood hero. It was odd to think that his father had known him – that it was real – but the stories he had heard had been more detailed than those of the comics of his era and he was interested to see whether Howard’s insistence that he was a deeply troubled, if terrific human being was accurate. If it was, Tony figured that would only make him more of a hero because he had always had a weakness for flawed perfection.

He entered the room in silence, and dropped his parcel quietly on the nearby table. It was a large enough room, with every amenity one could expect in a well laid out apartment but there was something clinical about it that made it seem more like the prison he knew it really was. Covering the distance across the cell quickly, he watched as The Captain – his idol – took out his evident frustration on an innocent punching bag. It occurred to him, not for the last time that getting on the man’s bad side was probably ill-advised.

“Captain...” his voice was quieter than usual, and his throat seemed to shake as the words left his mouth. The blond in front of him stopped his action, evidently not recognizing his voice, and turned to face him. Even from a distance Tony was surprised at the breadth of his shoulders compared to the slightness of his waist, it was a true comic book figure. He took the time to look the man up and down several times – the legend made flesh. For the first time in his life, Tony was genuinely apprehensive about talking to someone. “Looking good...” he said appreciatively before he realized just how that sounded, “... your fighting I mean...” he tailed off again, embarrassed.

“Thanks.” The Captain answered, and the question of his identity was a silent one.

“I’m Tony...” he introduced him, taking a couple of steps closer to him. “I believe you knew my father,” he added by way of expectation.

“Sorry...” the Captain echoed his motion and took a few steps closer to him and he felt his heart rate inexplicably increase. He’s just a man, he reminded himself.

“I’m Tony Stark.” He clarified, his voice still sounding odd in his ears.

“That makes me feel old.” The blond replied, a bitterness creeping into his tone that sounded odd coming from a war hero.

“If it’s any consolation, you don’t look it.” He said, some slight confidence returning to his voice, and yet he still found himself unable to draw his eyes away from the man before him. Captain America, he could barely believe it.

“I still feel it,” the Captain sighed and Tony really didn’t know what he could say to that, because in all honesty he couldn’t imagine waking up in a world that was so different to what he was used to.

“I guess you would.” He decided the best course of action was agreement.

“It’s real good to meet you Mister Stark.” As though remembering his matters, Steve took two large steps and covered the distance between them, proffering his hand in an act of respect. Tony had always believed you could tell a lot about a man from his handshake and he was quietly grateful that Steve didn’t hold back completely and the handshake was crushing, it made him appreciate that the Captain saw him as an equal, despite his inability to form sentences around him. He was also able to deduce that Steve had a good understanding of his own strength and liked people to know how dangerous he could be. It was oddly comforting and Tony couldn’t explain why.

“Tony,” he corrected, after a brief pause, when he realized he had been holding the Captain’s hand for a bit longer than he should have been.

“Tony,” Steve nodded, “in that case I’m Steve.” He smiled for the first time and Tony was struck by the earnest innocence that spread across his features. The man, well the boy really, was striking in his beauty and as many times as Tony had read the comics with gleeful abandon he was still not disappointed to meet the real thing.

“Oh Captain my Captain.” He hitched his voice, but the joke fell flat and Steve looked at him for a long moment while he mentally berated himself. “Sorry, you probably haven’t seen that film.” Two things struck him in his own reaction. Firstly, Tony very rarely apologized and secondly, he was fairly sure that he hadn’t blushed as hard since he was prepubescent.

“I haven’t seen a lot of things,” Steve’s tone was morose and it managed to snap Tony from his idiotic fanboy reactions.

“Glad to see you’re keeping your spirits up.” The reply was practically dripping with sarcasm and the Captain arched a half-amused eyebrow. “Sorry, apparently I have issues with self-control,” he apologised (again), “what a shock that one is.” He added to himself. The younger man smiled and Tony was struck once again by how young the man looked. “Oh, apparently I did something right,” he commented on the amusement on the younger man’s face.

“It’s just... you’re honest...” Steve paused, gathering his thoughts, “I like that...” there was another pause. “People seem to think that I’m more fragile than a piece of scored charcoal.” Tony couldn’t say that he had ever seen a piece of scored charcoal, then again, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d used a pen because he much preferred the technological approach.

“You’re lucky that retro has become cool again.” He said somewhat off-handedly.

“Honestly... well... no...” he wasn’t really sure where he was going with the comment and he was distracted when he looked up at Steve. “I’m sure my dad said you were taller.” He allowed his eyes to drift up and down Steve’s impressive physique once more. His mind betrayed him by screaming, Captain America and he told you to call him Steve. The blond laughed at the left field comment.

“No... I’ve been smaller?” The Captain’s blue eyes were so alive that they were almost painful to behold, he really hadn’t expected anything as beautiful. For the first time he could really see why everyone touched by the Captain eventually came to love him, it was probably those eyes.

“Yeah, uh... kinda...” he really wished he could invent something that prevented his mouth from engaging before his brain did. He sighed heavily. “Sorry,” he apologized again, “kind of speechless here... childhood hero and all that.” Steve raised a somewhat involuntary eyebrow, and Tony figured that it was probably never going to be a good time to mention what his dad had told him. “I liked that you were real,” he said by way of an explanation. “I mean, you might have been publicly perfect but...” he paused, trying to work out how best to explain himself, “... you had your flaws.” He made a pointed gesture to the lower half of the Captain’s body because he figured that if it was true then there would be a reaction and if it wasn’t then Steve would just think him madder than he actually was.

“I...” the blond paused, clearing his throat needlessly and shifting awkwardly from one foot to another, “gotta say I don’t know how to take that.” Tony probably hadn’t actually anticipated that his father had been telling the truth because the surprised swelled within his stomach.

“Take it as you will.” His mind screamed, take me as I am, it was odd how much he craved acceptance from another man. Logically, he conceded that it was probably due to his father’s lack of obvious approval. After all what better way of getting over your daddy issues than by gaining approval from the man he obviously looked up to.

“And you’re Howard’s kid?” Steve asked again, obviously trying to confirm what he had figured out.

“No so much of a kid...” Tony found himself saying, “you’re more of a kid than me.” The Captain nodded, conceding the point.

“I guess. What did he tell you about me?” He asked.

“Enough,” Tony confirmed, and was struck by how much could be said in just a few words as Steve dragged a large hand through his hair, musing it up before realizing what he had done and trying to smooth it down. He really did look young, and Tony wished that he had any of the right words to put him at ease.

“Some things never change.” It wasn’t an angry comment.

“In Howard’s defense, I believe he was trying to teach me a lesson.” Steve looked at him quizzically. “I’m fairly sure that he didn’t...” didn’t what? Think they’d meet? Tony was all but certain his father thought he would meet the Captain, but he didn’t know why he was so sure. Either way, the conversation was treading on dangerous territory.

“Hey, I’ve got something for you.” He really was amazing at changing the situation when it became too uncomfortable for him.

“Do you always do that?” Steve asked.

“What?” He replied, genuinely confused.

“Start a conversation you have no intention of finishing?” Smooth Tony, real smooth.

“Well, sometimes... it’s hard for my mouth to keep up with my brain so,” he shrugged. “It’s worse when I’m excited – or so I’m told – I guess that’s a very subjective comment.” The blond looked momentarily confused, and Tony figured that was the best he could hope for given the circumstances. “Well, anyway, I have a present for you.” He motioned to the shield he had deposited upon his entry and they walked over to the table.

“Is this another other of Fury’s steps to re-introduction?” Evidently he was not the only one who had issues with the Colonel’s methods – good to know.

“God no.” He laughed, glad that the tension had been relieved.

“Oh,” Steve looked at the shield for a long moment, gliding his fingers over the smooth metal.

“Just thought you’d appreciate something familiar, you know? I mean I know if I were you I’d be feeling pretty sorry for myself...” it occurred to him that might be taken as a not so subtle comment so he added, hurriedly, “... not that I’m saying you are, I’m just saying...”

“Relax.” Since when had he become the one who needed to relax? All in all this meeting was not going according to his plan – whereby he was going to be sophisticated and mature and not a blithering idiot.

“Just...” Tony paused, and in a move echoing Steve’s earlier one, ran his hand through his hair. “I know what it’s like to have your world change overnight.” He thought back to the caves and shuddered involuntarily.

“Not twice,” Steve said, but there was a small smile on his chiseled features that Tony saw as a glimmer of hope.

“No, not twice,” he confirmed. “I know, but...” he huffed out a breath, “if you ever need to talk... or drink... or you just need a wingman,” he was fairly sure the last one went completely over the Captain’s head, “I can guarantee I won’t offer you a book on mechanics,” he finished rather lamely.

“That’s...” Steve paused, and that was a definite smile on his lips. “That’s good to know, Mr Stark, thank you.”

“Tony,” he corrected automatically.

“Tony.” Steve said his name, and Tony lost all semblance of control and walked over to embrace the taller man. In the grand scheme of things it was probably the most awkward hug that Tony had ever experienced and it was probably the most socially unacceptable things he had ever done (and that was really saying something). It had been chaste and a little too long and altogether wrong.

“I... yeah... that was awkward right.” He stepped back, embarrassed at his lack of self-control.

“Possibly a little early for that,” but the younger man was smiling, and Tony wondered whether anyone had tried to initiate physical contact with him since he had been defrosted.

“Again... childhood hero.” Steve laughed at that and it was the most glorious sound Tony had ever heard, which was probably why he was so annoyed when their conversation had been interrupted by the do-gooder of a guard. And didn’t that just say it all; Fury had a guard outside Steve’s room. For some reason that annoyed Tony even more than it had done earlier in the day.

“Time to go, Mister Stark.” This time Tony did not correct the use of his formal name, and the action was not unmissed by Steve.

“You best go... I should get back to...” Steve motioned to the punch bag and then dropped his voice, “Plus I really don’t see the point in annoying the Colonel any more than necessary.”

“Really? I see it as a challenge.” The Captain smiled again as Tony turned to leave.

“Just,” he twirled around, “if you ever need anyone to talk to... I’m not a terrible listener.” Then he pulled a face at himself. “Well, not usually.” Steve laughed again.

“I’ll remember that.”

“And I know all the best bars in town.” He winked, just as the guard said.

“Mister Stark.” Tony rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be lead from the room.

He had the feeling this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
